


Ink

by BlueNeutrino



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Grumpy Sam, M/M, Tattoos, and little kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 06:44:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4511910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueNeutrino/pseuds/BlueNeutrino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam needs to get his anti-possession tattoo replaced.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ink

“Stop scratching it,” Dean says, swatting Sam’s hand away from where it’s rubbing at the tattoo dressing beneath his collar bone. “You’ll mess it up.”

Sam scowls. “It didn’t itch this much last time. You think they used a different ink or something? Maybe I’m allergic.”

With a roll of his eyes, Dean sighs. He really hopes Sam _isn’t_ allergic. “Alright, let me take a look,” he says, reaching over to gently pull down Sam’s collar and peel the fabric dressing away from Sam’s skin. It’s only been a few hours, and the area around the black lines of the tattoo is still swollen and red.

Sam can tell by Dean’s frown that he doesn’t think it looks good. “It never got this puffy after the last time, either,” he complains, but he’s taken by surprise when his brother leans in to press a gentle kiss to the sore skin.

A gasp slips past Sam’s lips. “You...you sure you should be doing that?” he says tentatively, but Dean just shushes him. Sam feels his brother’s mouth pulling upward in a smile as he plants soft little kisses all around the tattoo.

“I can feel your heart beating,” Dean murmurs when he reaches the lowest part, and Sam blushes.

“Great, now I’m just gonna have to clean it again...” Sam grumbles half-heartedly, but really, Dean’s attention is doing more to soothe the soreness than any lotion ever could.


End file.
